Flavour Me This
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: Fluff: There were many delights in having his own body. One was hot showers. The second was being able to touch his light. Third was eating. The forth was related to the third and involved the delicious treat known as ice cream.


**Flavour Me This  
**

**Author:** Mystic Dodo

**Published: **Feb 2015

**A/N: **Something fluffy and hopefully a little funny :) Also, I have a whole series of Puzzle smut fics written... when they're all polished and stuff, would you guys like to read them? They'll probably be posted on _Archive of Our Own... _with the tamer versions on here.

* * *

There were many delights in having his own body. One was hot showers. The second was being able to touch his light. Third was eating.

The forth was related to the third and involved the delicious treat known as ice cream.

Yuugi and Yami were stood in front of the frozen ice cream section at the supermarket, both flustered and irritable. They had been having a heated debate for quite some time and had blocked out any confused mutterings sent their way. "Well, how about that one then?" Yuugi offered, pointing to an iced lolly.

"No, it looks horrible. It's green!" Yami replied, arms over his chest. "Why not plain vanilla? At least I know that hasn't been poisoned."

"Yami, you always have vanilla, and you won't let me have anything else either!" Yuugi sighed in exasperation. "Seriously; there are all kinds of amazing flavours. You just need to open your mind and trust my judgement."

"I'm sorry Yuugi, but you once made me try some liquorish and I couldn't get that foul taste out of my mouth for weeks. I am not having anything other than vanilla," Yami deadpanned. "Your tastes are different from mine."

That much was true. Despite their rather similar appearances and their mutual likes for many things, their taste in food was also a complete opposite in many ways. It would not be correct to say that this was the first time that they had clashed over food; it was quite a common occurrence. Yami wanted to try only what he knew; rice was okay, as was chicken and sometimes beef, but he refused to try anything else. Yuugi loved experimenting.

It was quite unfortunate that Yami had such a strong hatred for liquorish flavoured things… and that Yuugi had been the one to suggest it to him. Yami knew his light wasn't trying to hurt him on purpose and it was somewhat of a running joke that Yuugi's real intent was to poison Yami, but it did result in how Yami was less trusting of his lights' suggestions on trying out new delicacies… today's particular one being ice cream flavours.

"Tequila sounds like a disease," Yami refused to move on the subject. "Mint and chocolate sounds like the worst combination ever. Fish food? Why on earth would anybody, in their right mind, eat fish food? Cookies are biscuits, not ice cream! Cheesecake? Why cheese? That sounds disgusting."

In the end, Yuugi threw up his hands. "Get your vanilla then, but I'll be having the fudge brownie."

Yami shuddered. "That definitely sounds like some sort of bowl disorder."

Even Yuugi suddenly turned green at that statement. "Great," the smaller of the two sighed. "Now I can't think of anything but. Urgh, Yami! Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"What's wrong with vanilla?"

"It's boring!"

"It's safe," Yami snapped, shoving his nose in the air and looking away.

Yuugi rolled his eyes at the jester. "Come on, let's finish our shop and go home," he then suggested. "Jounouchi, Kaiba, Anzu and Honda are expected around ours soon. I doubt they will be pleased to turn up and see that we are missing, still arguing over ice cream flavours."

Yami finally uncrossed his arms, nodding. Together the two left the frozen isle and continued on their original purpose for their shopping trip. Whilst at the checkout, though, Yuugi suddenly had a brain wave and turned towards his lover. "Say, Yami, what if I told you that there is coffee flavoured ice cream?"

At that, Yami's bored expression turned into one of excited disbelief and hope. Yuugi suppressed a giggle; Yami's fondness for coffee was legendary amongst their group of friends. "Coffee?" he repeated, eyes sparkling. Yuugi nodded in confirmation and Yami quickly looked at the line of shoppers waiting, and back towards the direction of the ice cream isle. "I'll be right back," he said before dashing off between the sea of people. Not even thirty seconds later he returned, clutching coffee flavoured ice cream in both hands. He placed them triumphantly on the conveyer belt.

Yuugi stared in disbelief. "You brought yourself two? What about my fudge brownie?"

Yami's proud demeanor faltered ever so slightly. "Oh. I forgot," he said sheepishly. But he tapped on one of the containers of ice cream and looked at his light lovingly. "But it was on sale, in an offer. You want to save money, right?"

Yuugi shook his head, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You make up terrible excuses, Yami," Yuugi said, reaching over and taking his hand in a quick squeeze. "I forgive you this time round."

"And I will forgive you with the poison… so long as the coffee ice cream tastes amazing!"


End file.
